


Törékeny

by Lilibell



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, La:Sadie's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: "Ő csak a fal felé fordult, hogy még véletlenül se lássam az arcát, és intett, amit akár úgy is értelmezhettem volna, hogy persze, és ezzel elintézettnek láthattam volna az ügyet, csakhogy azzal, hogy mi ketten maradtunk utoljára az öltözőben, úgy éreztem, az én felelősségem. Elvégre ha Kyo tényleg nincs jól, én pedig itt hagyom teljesen magára, és történik vele valami, Kisaki rögtön engem fog elővenni. És még igaza is lesz."





	1. Chapter 1

Először láttam így, pedig az utóbbi hónapokban sokkal többet voltunk együtt, mint akartuk, a felvételeknek és végeláthatatlan turnéknak köszönhetően. Vagy nagyon jól sikerült titkolnia, vagy ez volt az első alkalom; akkor még fogalmam sem volt róla, mi történik, csak azt láttam, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben vele. Ott ült a sarokban, még full jelmezben és sminkben, és szó szerint vacogott; nem értettem. Nem volt hideg, hiszen a nyár közepén jártunk, úgyhogy megközelítettem, és egy bizonytalan „Jól vagy?” hagyta el a számat. Ő csak a fal felé fordult, hogy még véletlenül se lássam az arcát, és intett, amit akár úgy is értelmezhettem volna, hogy persze, és ezzel elintézettnek láthattam volna az ügyet, csakhogy azzal, hogy mi ketten maradtunk utoljára az öltözőben, úgy éreztem, az én felelősségem. Elvégre ha Kyo tényleg nincs jól, én pedig itt hagyom teljesen magára, és történik vele valami, Kisaki rögtön engem fog elővenni. És még igaza is lesz.

Szóval összeszedtem magam, és közelebb merészkedtem hozzá.

\- Öö… biztos, hogy minden oké?

Reszketősen felsóhajtott, és végre kibújt a falból, hogy rám nézzen; hát, nem festett valami jól. Izzadt, ami talán az előbbi koncertnek volt köszönhető, mégis valahogy úgy tűnt, hogy nem csak ennyiről van szó.

\- Shin… - Rekedt volt és be kell valljam, kissé ijesztően mondta ki a nevemet, mintha valami ZS kategóriás horrorfilmben lennénk, és mindjárt kibújna a hasából egy űrlény, vagy… Várjunk csak, az inkább sci-fi. No mindegy, én erre csak a szememet meresztettem, vártam, hogy folytassa. Hát azt várhattam. Rövid időn belül visszafordult a falhoz, komolyan mondom, mintha a mamájához bújt volna, én meg ott álltam, mint egy hülye, és fogalmam sem volt, mit kezdjek vele.

Aztán rájöttem, hogy ez így nagyon nem lesz jó. Az egyetlen értelmes lehetőség, ami az eszembe jutott, az volt, hogy hívjam Kisakit, viszont ő meg sanszos volt, hogy már nincs az épületben. Valószínűleg épp Kaoruval és Die-jal együtt „kapcsolatokat épített”, ahogy ő nevezte, vagyis félhülyére itták magukat mindenféle fontos és kevésbé fontos ember társaságában, de azért meg akartam nézni, hátha van még esély rá, hogy rátalálok. A cuccaimat otthagytam az öltözőben, ebből reméltem, Kyo levonja a következtetést, hogy nem akarom végleg itt hagyni, és kiléptem a folyosóra. Mászkáltak páran az épületben, azonban Kisakit sehol se találtam, úgyhogy végső elkeseredésemben egy biztonságit szúrtam ki, akivel váltottam pár szót a koncert előtt. Igaz, hogy csak annyit, hogy „Jó estét”, de hát ez is több mint a semmi…

Szóval odamentem hozzá, és közöltem vele, hogy az énekesünk rosszul van. Erre rögtön felélénkült, mert előtte nem nagyon tanúsított érdeklődést a mondandóm iránt, valószínűleg mert már civilben voltam és nem néztem ki „megvédendő személynek”, és indult a telefonhoz, hogy hívja a mentőket.

Nem is tudom, miért nem hagytam, lehet, hogy ez lett volna az ésszerű döntés, azonban valahogy nem éreztem úgy, hogy Kyo örülne, ha kórházba vitetném.

\- Várjon, inkább taxit kéne hívni, hogy haza tudjon menni… - Ennyit mondtam, a biztonsági fickó pedig értetlenül bámult rám, úgyhogy úgy éreztem, muszáj leszek megmagyarázni, amit magam sem értek, abból pedig semmi jó nem sülhet ki. – Mármint szerintem annyira nincs rosszul, csak…

Még több értetlenkedő pillantás, odajött hozzánk valami pasas is nyakában bilétával, de a fene nagy zavaromban az volt az utolsó, ami eszembe jutott, hogy elolvassam.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Nem hinném, a banda énekese állítólag rosszul van – válaszolta a biztonsági, mire én gyorsan a másik férfihoz fordultam, abban a reményben, hogy választ adhat a kérdésemre.

\- Nem tudja, Kisaki-san az épületben van-e még?

Ő nem tudta ugyan, a biztonsági viszont nagyon lelkesen közölte velem, hogy olyan tíz perce távozott, a saját szemével látta. Hát, nagyszerű, ez az én szerencsém.

Végül mindhárman az öltözőbe mentünk, de legnagyobb meglepetésemre senkit sem találtunk odabent. A cuccait nem vitte el, tehát az, hogy Kyo csoda módon hirtelen jobban lett, amíg nem voltam ott, és hazament, ki volt lőve, viszont akkor még az épületben kellett lennie. Hárman háromfelé indultunk a keresésére, és pont én akadtam rá nem sokkal később a legközelebbi mosdóban, amint éppen a mocskos kövön ült a, megjegyzem, igencsak drága jelmezében, a lábai fura szögben előtte-alatta, és nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki éppenséggel magánál lenne. Elég ijesztő látvány volt, a földbe is gyökerezett a lábam, ahogy megláttam, egyrészt azért, mert aggódtam érte, másrészt pedig szörnyen undorítónak találtam, hogy a drága ruhájában képes azon a mocskos földön henteregni… Na jó, nem henteregni, mert meg se moccant, de akkor is.

Mikor közelebb mentem hozzá, láthattam azt is, hogy a szeme félig csukva van, és csak a fehérje látszik. Na, ez volt az a pillanat, amikor kezdtem magam úgy érezni, mintha valami elcseszett PV-ben lennék, és ez eléggé nyugtalanított.

\- Hé… - Megszólítottam; azt vártam, hogy nem reagál, azonban legnagyobb meglepetésemre kinyitotta a szemét, és képes volt az arcomra fókuszálni, bár még elég kábának tűnt. – Ne ülj itt a mocsokban… Fel tudsz állni?

Lehet, hogy szerinte is hülye kérdés volt, mert rekedtesen-halkan nevetett egy sort, aztán elkezdett feltápászkodni. Elég undorítónak találtam, ahogy a meztelen tenyere a padló mocskához tapadt, nézni se bírtam, de muszáj volt… Aztán mást is muszáj volt, amihez nem túlságosan fűlt a fogam.

Mondjuk úgy, hogy nem rajongtam mások tapizásáért. Ami azt illeti, nem díjaztam azt sem, ha valaki minden előzetes figyelmeztetés és engedély nélkül hozzám ért; Die-nak annyira tetszett például, hogy reflexszerűen összerándulok, mikor megbök, hogy rendszeresen eljátszotta velem. Az volt számára a nap fénypontja, ha megelégeltem a dolgot, és rászóltam, hogy elég legyen. Nem tudom, mit élvezett benne, de hát egy ilyen gyerekes embertől mit lehessen várni…

Mindegy, nem is ez a lényeg, hanem hogy éppen azon voltam, hogy önként, de cseppet sem dalolva az izzadt, és most már koszos Kyo hóna alá fogjak, és felsegítsem a földről; amilyen kis ember volt, annyira nehéznek találtam, ahogy belém kapaszkodott az egyébként mocskos mancsaival, és kuncogott ott nekem olyan hangon, hogy a frászt hozta rám.

Visszavittem az öltözőbe, szó szerint, mert végig rám nehezedett, közben összefutottam a biztonsági őrrel, aki hivatalosan épp Kyót kellett volna keresnie, helyette viszont a falat támasztotta. Ha rajta múlt volna, szerencsétlen sose kerül elő, de hála az égnek én ráakadtam, a haszontalan pasas meg elment szólni az időközben riadóztatott embereknek, hogy ne fárasszák magukat tovább feleslegesen, minden rendben. Ettől függetlenül kisvártatva megjelent az előbbi bilétás fickó; én pár pillanattal azelőtt tettem le egy székre Kyót, szigorúan nem arra, ami még mindig a sarokban állt, a férfi pedig odalépett hozzá.

\- Jól érzi magát? Hívjunk mentőt?

Kyo már nem vihorászott, kezdett úgy kinézni, mintha már jobban lenne, ezt azért is gondoltam, mert megrázta a fejét, tehát felfogta, hogy mit kérdeztek tőle.

\- Minden oké. – Még válaszolt is; nem hittem volna, hogy erre ilyen hamar sor kerül, mindenesetre örültem neki. A másik két férfi láthatólag megkönnyebbülten hagyott ott minket, én pedig kissé zavartan néztem el valahova arrafelé, ahol Kyo ült, de szigorúan nem egyenesen rá.

\- A… cuccaim? – kérdezte, mire gyorsan körülnéztem a kis helyiségben. A tekintetem rögtön megakadt a táskáján, sietve kaptam fel, és adtam oda neki; normális körülmények között nem hagytam volna, hogy csicskáztasson, de éreztem, hogy most nem erről van szó, úgyhogy ellenvetés nélkül tettem, amit kért. Kis kotorászás után, a megjegyzem, még mindig undorítóan mocskos mancsával elővett egy jelöletlen gyógyszeres dobozt; nem tudtam nem bámulni, hogy remegett a keze. Kicsit megijedtem, mert tisztára úgy festett, mint egy drogos, vagy legalábbis amilyennek akkor egy drogost elképzeltem, hát még amikor előhalászott egy tablettát, és az egyik ottmaradt vizesüvegből ivott rá.

A művelet közben végig figyeltem, ezt nyilván ő is észrevette, mert lassan, nagyon lassan visszanézett rám, én pedig automatikusan kaptam el a tekintetem.

\- Bocs – mondta. Csak ennyi; azért legalább némi köszönetet elvártam volna, hiszen ha én nem vagyok itt, ki tudja, mi lesz vele, főleg abban a piszkos-undorító mosdóban… Persze Kyóról beszélünk, emlékeztettem magam, akinek nem fő hobbija a hálálkodás, és hogy csináljak valamit, amivel remélhetőleg a zavaromat leplezhetem, elkezdtem pakolást mímelni. Igazából mehettem volna haza, hiszen már teljesen készen voltam, de nem akartam magára hagyni Kyót addig, amíg meg nem bizonyosodom róla, hogy tényleg minden rendben van vele.

Miután üldögélt vagy öt percet és csak bámult maga elé, végül csak megmoccant, mégpedig elkezdett vetkőzni; nos, ez olyan dolog volt, amit nem akartam végignézni, úgyhogy az eddigieknél is jobban beletemetkeztem a cuccaimba, csak akkor mertem ismét felpillantani, mikor Kyón már legalább nadrág volt, a pólóját azonban meg se kísérelte felvenni, helyette egy csomag pamaccsal és sminklemosóval nekiesett az arcának. A szemem sarkából néztem, hogy maszatolja el a festéket, ami már úgyis katasztrofálisan festett az arcán, és azon gondolkodtam, mi baja lehet. Mire szedi azt a gyógyszert, amitől jobban lett? Vagyis… nyilván nem csak attól lett jobban, de gondolom az is segített valamit… Vagy nem?

Teljesen össze voltam zavarodva, és még mindig nem mertem otthagyni. Pedig már mímelnem sem nagyon volt mit, úgyhogy kezdett kicsit kínossá válni a dolog, ráadásul végig egy szó se hangzott el közöttünk. Mondjuk ez nem meglepő, amilyen beszédesek vagyunk, viszont akkor is. Ez így olyan baljóslatúnak tetszett. Vagy csak nekem ártott meg a legutóbbi horrorfilm, amit Die tukmált rám, pedig én nem akartam megnézni…

\- Nem mégy haza?

Összerezzentem; Kyo már nem az arcát sikálta a tükörbe bámulva, hanem annak háttal állt az asztalnak dőlve, és engem nézett. Póló pedig még mindig nem volt rajta… De erős voltam, uralkodtam magamon, és azért sem néztem a mellkasára, vagy attól lejjebb… nem. Szó sem lehetett ilyesmiről, elvégre én tiszteletben tartom mások privát szféráját, ha már ezt várom el más emberektől is, megjegyzem, legtöbbször hiába.

\- Megvárlak – válaszoltam, mire bólintott egyet, mint aki pontosan erre a válaszra számított, és visszatért az előbbi tevékenységéhez. Szinte teljesen úgy, ahogy mindig, kívülállónak fel se tűnt volna, hogy nemrég milyen állapotban volt. Ennek egyrészt örültem, másrészt viszont furdalt a kíváncsiság; már akkor elhatároztam, hogy alkalomadtán meginterjúvolom erről Kisakit. Neki biztosan tudnia kell róla, vagy ha eddig nem, hát majd most tőlem értesül a dologról.

Kyo lassan elkészült; együtt hívtunk taxit, szálltunk be, majd külön-külön ki. Én voltam a második, és némi aggódással figyeltem, hogyan hagy ott; egy rövid sziát váltottunk, és ennyi volt. Reméltem, hogy nem csinál semmi hülyeséget, ha otthon van, bár nem is tudom, honnan gondoltam, hogy csinálna… Azt hiszem, az, ahogy aznap este láttam, valahogy megváltoztatta a róla alkotott képet bennem.

Később jöttem csak rá, hogy valójában mennyire.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Tudtad, hogy Kyo gyógyszerezi magát?

A tőlem telhető legérzelemmentesebben kérdeztem, nehogy elárulja a hangom vagy az arcom, mennyire aggódom érte, Kisakinak viszont ez velem ellentétben egyáltalán nem sikerült. Gyanúsan gyorsan kapta fel a fejét, ha épp sör lett volna a szájában, talán még ki is köpi meglepetésében, mint a rajzfilmekben.

\- Ezt meg honnan veszed? – Már a hangjából kiéreztem, hogy csak blöfföl, és valójában tud mindent. Hát, ha ez a helyzet, mondtam magamban, akkor kiszedem belőled, bármi is legyen az.

\- Nem veszem. Láttam.

\- Pontosan mit?

Semmi kedvem sem volt elmesélni, mi történt két nappal korábban. Ugyan gőzöm sem volt róla, hogy Kyo akarná-e, hogy értesítsem róla Kisakit, de gondoltam, abban az esetben már úgyis beszélt neki róla, tehát én nem mondok újat. Nem részleteztem hát, csak nagyon röviden vázoltam az eseményeket:

\- Tegnapelőtt, a koncert után. Rosszul lett, aztán bevett valamit.

\- Picsába. – Ez volt az összes hozzáfűznivalója, majd húzott egyet a söréből, én pedig türelmesen vártam, hátha mond még valamit, elvégre ennyivel csak nem rendezhet le. A türelmem végül meghozta gyümölcsét, mert folytatta:

\- Figyelj, ezt mesélted már másnak is?

\- Nem.

\- Helyes, akkor ez maradjon is így. Nem akarom, hogy reklámozd az állapotát.

\- De milyen állapotát? – Azért kezdett idegesíteni egy kicsit, hogy nem képes arra válaszolni, amit kérdeztem, csak itt titokzatoskodik nekem. Persze, ahhoz nagyon értett mindig…

\- Az nem tartozik senkire rajta kívül. – Majdnem megkérdeztem, hogy akkor ő, Kisaki miért tud róla, de aztán arra jutottam, hogy nem ez lenne a legbölcsebb lépés, már ha tényleges információhoz akartam jutni. Mert sajnos akartam, ennyit arról, hogy á, én tiszteletben tartom Kyo magánéletét… a nagy francokat. – Elég, ha annyit tudsz, hogy… problémái vannak, ezért szedi a gyógyszert.

\- Mégis milyen jellegű problémák? – Kicsit megijedtem, hogy valami komolyról van szó. – Beteg?

\- Nem ilyesmi… - Látszott Kisakin, hogy a háta közepére kívánja ezt az egész beszélgetést, viszont a legkevésbé sem tudott érdekelni, csak az, hogy megtudjam végre, mi folyik itt. – Lelki gondok, na, érted.

Aha… Mondjuk logikus. Valamilyen szinten, azt hiszem.

Ezek után csend telepedett ránk, de nem az a kínos fajta, nem. Közöttünk jó ideje nem volt ilyen, csak jóleső, biztonságos csend, én legalábbis meglehetősen otthon éreztem magam nála, ami nagy szó, mert nem vagyok az a fajta, aki gyorsan megszokja az új környezetet. Kisaki lakása viszont tetszett, az enyémhez képest nagy volt, sok fehér fallal, ami olyan szép tiszta érzetet keltett.

\- A bandából más nem tud róla? – kérdeztem hirtelen; csak úgy eszembe villant a kérdés, nem is tartottam olyan fontosnak, de azért kimondtam.

\- Nem, és remélem, ez így is marad. – Kisaki a majdnem teljesen üres sörösdobozt forgatta a kezében. – Nem annyira komoly a helyzet, csak a pletyka biztosan felfújná, és ilyesmire Kyónak semmi szüksége.

Persze megértettem, mire célzott, de hát tudhatta, hogy én aztán nem vagyok az a pletykálós fajta. Mindenesetre tetszett, hogy így védi Kyót, arra következtettem, hogy ha rólam lenne szó, szintén így viselkedne. Örültem neki, persze nem félreérteni, minden rajongásom ellenére nem voltam belezúgva vagy ilyesmi. Az való igaz, hogy elbűvölő tudott lenni, és az elején be is dőltem neki, de akkorra már ismertem annyira, hogy valamennyire meglássam az igazi valóját a máz mögött. Ettől függetlenül nem bántam, szerettem vele lenni csak így kettesben a lakásán, üldögélni egy sör mellett, aztán kiverni egymásnak vagy alkalomadtán hatvankilencezni egy jót. Összeillettünk, annyira legalábbis biztosan, hogy ilyen módon maximálisan élvezni tudjuk egymás társaságát.

Be kell valljam, akkor már sokkal jobban foglalkoztatott a tény, hogy ott van mellettem és éppen erősen vonzódom hozzá, mint az az eset Kyóval. Meg amúgy is, Kisaki megmagyarázta, vagyis elég volt annyit tudnom, hogy lelki gondjai vannak, nyilván járt orvoshoz is emiatt, aki a gyógyszert írta fel neki, és aznap épp elfelejtette bevenni vagy ilyesmi, és ezért nézett ki olyan rosszul. Aztán pótolta, és minden rendbe jött… vagy legalábbis szerettem volna azt hinni. Most már kicsit szégyellem, de homokba dugtam a fejem, nem akartam gondolni Kyo problémájára, inkább azzal törődtem, hogy… 

Hát igen.

Kisaki érintése egész más volt, mint amilyennel eddig találkoztam. Nem is, azt nem mondanám, hogy mindig egész más, de az ilyen meghitt estéken, a lakásán igenis így éreztem. Szinte sóvárogtam utána, ő pedig mintha tudta, érezte volna, hogy most szabad, nem fogom rossz néven venni, sőt…

Szerettem, ahogy játékosan végigsimogat a pólómon keresztül, majd az immár feleslegessé váló ruhadarab nélkül; olyan volt az egész, mintha élvezte volna, hogy neki megengedem azt, amit nyilván senki másnak, sőt, egy zokszavam sincs, még tetszik is a dolog.

Kár, hogy ezek a pillanatok olyan rövidek voltak, mert utána túlságosan gyorsan vette elő a nadrágomból a farkamat, és férfiasan rávetette magát. Hát persze, az egyáltalán nem férfias, ha szex előtt gyengédek vagyunk a partnerünkkel… Mindegy, ezen is túltettem magam. Az se volt azért rossz, amit Kisaki csinált, tehát nem panaszkodtam, egészen addig, amíg az ágyába vitt, levetkőztetett, aztán a farkam szopása közben megpróbálta belém dugni az ujját.

Szerintem a homlokomon ott villogott az „Illetékteleneknek tilos a behatolás!” tábla, mert ahogy megugrottam, és felnézett rám, elvigyorodott.

\- Mit művelsz? – érdeklődtem, gyorsan ülő helyzetbe tornászva magamat, nehogy még egyszer szabad hozzáférése legyen a fenekemhez.

\- Gondoltam, élveznéd – vont vállat. Jó… az egy dolog, hogy szeretek vele lenni, de nem úgy! Vagyis akkor még nem hittem, hogy tetszene, ha akármit is feldugnának a seggembe, ez annyira elképzelhetetlennek tűnt. Hogy én dugdossak dolgokat más fenekébe, arról tárgyalhattunk volna.

\- Miből? – kérdeztem némi méltatlankodással, mert azért mégis, lássa rajtam a felháborodást.

\- Na, figyelj. – Felült ő is, mellém az ágyra, és csak úgy mellékesen a saját dudorodó farkát kezdte simogatni az alsóján keresztül. Legszívesebben a kezére csaptam volna, hogy ha velem beszél, ne merjen hokizni, de mégiscsak Kisakiról volt szó, akivel akármilyen kapcsolatban is voltunk akkor, nem mertem volna ilyet tenni, csak rosszallóan néztem. Persze ő úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre.

– Egyszer csak túl kell esned rajta, és hidd el, velem nem járnál rosszul. Elég tapasztalatom van már e téren…

\- Milyen téren? – Rosszat sejtettem. Vagyis igen, tudtam, mire gondol, de féltem tőle.

\- Voltam már szűz fiúval, aki nem bánta meg egyáltalán.

Csend lett, annyira, hogy tisztán hallhattam Kisaki alsójának anyaga és a keze súrlódásának zaját. Igazán hangulatos volt, mondhatom.

\- Én nem vagyok köcsög – jelentettem ki végül, mire elnevette magát. Ez elég rosszul esett, hát még, amit válaszolt!

\- Nem, dehogy. Te egy csinos kis uke vagy.

\- Nem igaz! – csattantam fel, és már egyáltalán nem volt kedvem vele semmihez, még az egy légtérben való tartózkodáshoz se, úgyhogy felpattantam, és a ruháimat kezdtem visszavenni magamra. Éppen elég volt nekem, hogy annyiszor nőnek nézzenek és/vagy tituláljanak, arra igazán nem volt szükségem, hogy ilyet mondjon. Én igenis férfinak éreztem magam, és sértette az önérzetemet.

Ja, persze mikor Kisaki látta, hogy hibázott, próbált visszacsábítani.

\- Jaj, Shin-chan, ne csináld már, csak szívattalak…

Kedvem lett volna ráordítani, hogy ne becézgessen, mikor így megsértett, de nem mondtam semmit, csak csendben magamra ráncigáltam a nadrágom meg a pólóm. Már a cipőmért indultam az előszobába, mikor utolért, még mindig dagadozó alsógatyában.

\- Hé, most komolyan el akarsz menni?

\- Aha – válaszoltam, mire idegesen felsóhajtott, és hátat fordított nekem. Nem erre számítottam, úgyhogy földbe gyökerezett lábbal bámultam, ahogy visszasétál a kanapéhoz, leül, és kiissza a maradék sört a dobozból. Csak ezután nézett rám, meglehetősen fölényesen:

\- Akkor mire vársz még?

Talán csak a taktikája része volt, mindenesetre bevált. Meg tegyük hozzá, nem is akartam annyira otthagyni, de azért mégis úgy diktálta az önérzetem, hogy ne hagyjam megtorolatlanul, amit mondott. Hát, legalább megpróbáltam, bár aztán mégiscsak csúfos kudarcot vallottam, mert pár pillanattal később már ott ültem mellette, és hagytam, hogy a nyakam csókolgatásával engeszteljen ki… Legalábbis gondolom, hogy azért csinálta, mert ilyesmi addig egyszer sem történt. Kicsit csiklandozott, kicsit furcsa volt, de alapjában véve izgató, főleg, mert új érzés volt; aztán a keze rátalált a farkamra, az enyém pedig az övére.

Úgy csináltuk, mint eddig, kivertük egymásnak, aztán Kisaki rám való tekintettel odament az ablakhoz cigizni, én pedig maradtam a kanapén, és bámultam a hátát.

Nem beszélgettünk, csak az után, hogy elszívta a szálat, és visszaült mellém; ilyenkor már nem szívesen voltam közel hozzá, mert bűzlött a dohányfüsttől, ezúttal azonban mégis maradtam.

\- Szóval nem akarsz dugni? – Főleg ennek a kérdésnek volt köszönhető.

\- Dehogynem. – Teljesen őszintén, bár nem túl részletesen válaszoltam.

\- Hát akkor miért nem hagytad?

\- Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok köcsög.

\- Pedig azt hittem…

Ennyiben maradtunk. Mivel már késő volt, Kisaki felajánlotta, hogy aludjak nála, de visszautasítottam; először is tudtam, hogy csak udvariasságból teszi, és valójában azok után, hogy tudattam vele, nem kívánom nekiadni a seggem szüzességét, a háta közepére se kíván már azon az estén. Aztán ott volt anyu is, akinek megígértem, hogy legkésőbb éjfélre otthon leszek, és persze akármennyire kedveltem Kisaki lakását, nem tudtam volna elképzelni, hogy ott alszom nála, aztán reggel valami kétes tisztaságú fogkefét használok, meg olyan fogkrémet, amihez nem vagyok hozzászokva és hányingerem lesz tőle, a törölközőről már nem is szólva. Nem kellett nekem ez az egész, úgyhogy szépen hazamentem.

Az úton jutott eszembe ismét Kyo. Most, hogy semmi sem vonta el a figyelmemet, sokkal inkább érdekelt az állapota, viszont Kisakitól már nem lett volna pofám kérdezősködni, és rajta kívül a bandából senki sem tudott róla, tehát kizárásos alapon maradt maga Kyo. Ez mondjuk elég vicces volt, elképzelni se nagyon tudtam, hogy csak úgy lazán odasétálok a sráchoz például ebédszünetben, és rákérdezek, mi baja… Ennél nagyobb bunkóságot ki se tudnék találni. És Kyo sem hinném, hogy szívesen beszélne ilyesmiről valakinek, akivel még csak haveroknak se nagyon számítunk.

Tehát maradt az, hogy befogom a számat, és úgy teszek, mintha mi sem történt volna. Aztán persze ez nem jött be, de hát ez már igazán nem az én hibám.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyóval legközelebb jó pár nappal később találkoztam, addig szépen lefoglalt a gyakorlás illetve stúdiózás Kisakival, és ez éppen elég, hogy kiölje belőled a lelket is. Mondjuk egész jól bírtam, tegyük hozzá, hogy ahhoz képest, mikor ezek mellett suliba jártam, és a tanulásra is időt kellett szakítanom, minden gondos tervezés ellenére gyakran éreztem úgy, hogy az életem egy nagy katasztrófa. Most, hogy nemrég túl voltam rajta, azt hittem, ezerszer könnyebb lesz… Persze ember tervez, Isten végez. Így, hogy rám nem kellett tekintettel lenni, Kisaki sokkal jobban meghajtott, úgyhogy egy-egy fárasztó nap végén legtöbbször csak beestem az ágyba és már aludtam is. Ennyiből állt az életem, kivéve azon alkalmakat, mikor Kisaki felvitt a lakására. Talán ezért is szerettem annyira, mert ez volt az egyetlen, amikor ki tudtam kapcsolódni, kicsit relaxálhattam és élvezhettem, amit csinálunk.

Szóval a lényeg, hogy mikor összetalálkoztam Kyóval, eléggé meglepődtem rajta. Az oké, hogy nem egy pacsirta típus, nem szeret korán kelni meg hasonlók, de amilyen ramatyul festett, hirtelen megrémültem, hogy történt vele valami. Megint megismétlődött, ami a legutóbbi koncert után történt, vagy ilyesmi…

A legjobban az lepett meg, hogy miután órákat ültünk munkamegbeszélés címén, ami, mondanom sem kell, mindenkit teljesen lefárasztott, Kisaki félrehívott engem meg Kyót. Láttam rajta is, hogy meglepődött, és már eléggé rákészülhetett amúgy, hogy végre hazamehet, ha jól sejtem, bepótolni a kimaradt alvást, mert kicsit csalódottnak tűnt. Én személy szerint nagyon kíváncsi voltam, hogy mi sül ki ebből az egészből, úgyhogy valamivel lelkesebben követtem Kisakit a másodikra; először is vett egy kávét, majd felajánlotta, hogy meghív minket is, de mindketten kapásból elutasítottuk. Kyóra mondjuk szerintem ráfért volna, de ha tényleg jól sejtettem, és amint hazaért, aludni akart tovább, akkor megértettem.

Kisaki leült mellénk, húzta kicsit az időt a kávé iszogatásával meg az előbbi megbeszélésen elmondottak ismétlésével, aztán hirtelen, vagy talán csak nekem tűnt olyan hirtelennek, mert elbambultam, mindenesetre azt vettem észre, hogy azt mondja:

\- Egyébként Kyo szeretne valamit mondani neked.

\- He? – bámult rá az említett meglehetősen értetlenül.

Kisaki felsóhajtott.

\- Gondolkodj, Kyo-kun… mit felejtettél el mondani Shinyának, aki volt olyan kedves, és összelapátolt a földről, mikor a múltkor úgy szétestél?

Nem tudom miért, de szörnyen zavarba jöttem. Valahogy úgy képzeltem, hogy mivel napokkal ezelőtt történt, és senki nem hozta szóba egy ideje, már nem is fogják, erre tessék; úgy tűnt, Kyo is hasonlóan reagált, mint én, viszont azzal próbálta leplezni, hogy rámordult Kisakira.

\- Miért, mi vagy te, az apám?

\- Néha tényleg úgy érzem magam. – Kisaki nem zavartatta magát, mintha csak valami könnyű délutáni csevejt folytattunk volna. Azonban erről szó sem volt; én tényleg nem akartam, hogy Kyo rosszul érezze magát amiatt, ami történt, épp ezért nem is hoztam volna fel semmi pénzért.

\- Közlöm veled, hogy a saját apámnak se engedelmeskednék, nem hogy neked.

Ez kicsit erős volt; meglepve kaptam fel a fejemet, azt vártam, hogy Kisaki bepöccenjen, azonban szerencsére semmi ilyesmi nem történt, egyszerűen csak felállt a helyéről, megpaskolta Kyo vállát, aki erre úgy nézett rá, mintha szemmel akarná meggyilkolni eme cselekedetéért, aztán kidobta az üres papírpoharát, és azzal, hogy azért beszéljen csak velem, elment. Otthagyott minket, megüresedett a köztünk levő szék; én visszabámultam az ölembe, ahogy az előbb, és már azt terveztem, hogy bocsánatot kérek, és gyorsan lelécelek, mikor Kyo megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Te, Shin…

Már előre féltem tőle, mit fog mondani, amilyen zavarban volt.

\- Hm?

\- Attól függetlenül, amit Kisaki mondott… azért rendes tőled, hogy nem hagytál ott.

Na tessék. Ugyan nem köszönte meg szó szerint, de ez már valami olyasminek számított, és mivel Kyóról volt szó, az egészet nagyon bizarrnak találtam. Ez annyira nem rá vallott, hogy nem is tudtam, hogy reagáljak.

\- Öö… igen – mondtam végül. – Akármelyikőtökért megtettem volna…

\- Hát ez az. Én nem valószínű.

Csend lett; felsandítottam rá, mert a hangszínéből nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ez valamiféle furcsa vicc akart-e lenni, vagy komolyan gondolta, aztán visszanézett rám, és elvigyorodott. Viszont ez sem nyugtatott meg, mert képes volt ijesztően vigyorogni.

\- Na jól van, nem ücsörgök itt tovább – mondta, és fel is állt; arra számítottam, hogy elmegy, és eme rendkívül furcsa epizód után élhetem tovább a megszokott életemet, sőt, talán még pihenhetek is keveset otthon, ami mostanában nagyon nem volt jellemző arra a bizonyos megszokott életemre, hirtelen azonban Kyo visszafordult hozzám. – Amúgy nem jössz velem? Meghívlak kajálni.

Ha eddig azt hittem, hogy furcsán viselkedik, hát az mind semmi volt ehhez képest. Sosem hittem volna, hogy Kyo, a legantiszociálisabb ember, akit csak ismerek, ilyet fog nekem mondani… ami pedig még hihetetlenebb, hogy első megdöbbenésemben igent mondtam. Aztán csak később jutott eszembe, hogy valószínűleg Kisaki miatt csinálta, hogy ne tudja rámondani, hogy nem hálálta meg semmivel, hogy akkor felvakartam a live house mocskos mosdójának padlójáról. Talán arra számított, hogy nem fogadom el a meghívást, elvégre ez rám vallott volna, azt hiszem. De hát akkor már egyikünk sem visszakozhatott, úgyhogy kénytelenek voltunk együtt besétálni egy, megjegyzem, eléggé lepukkant kifőzdébe, ahova személy szerint be nem tettem volna a lábam.

Kicsi volt, meleg, gőzzel telt, és ahogy beléptem, éreztem, hogy az étel szaga azon nyomban kimoshatatlanul beleissza magát a ruhámba és a hajamba. Na jó, talán nem végleg kimoshatatlanul, de ahhoz épp elég volt, hogy míg hazaérek, kellemetlenül érezzem magam miatta; Kyót persze nem zavarta, sőt, szerintem még tetszett is neki. Legalábbis erre következtettem abból, hogy azt mondta, ez az egyik kedvenc helye, bár el nem tudtam képzelni, miért, egészen addig, amíg meg nem rendelte a kései ebédet, vagy korai vacsorát, kinek hogy tetszik; én mondom, úgy vetette rá magát, mint aki hetek óta nem evett. Mondjuk kapóra jött, mert addig sem kellett azzal foglalkoznom, hogy miről beszélgessünk, csak csendben ültem és néztem, hogy tömi a szájába az ételt. A saját adagommal, megmondom őszintén, nem nagyon akaródzott végeznem, csak udvariasságból csipegettem belőle, arra gondolva, hogy anyu főztjét sokkal szívesebben enném, pedig attól is herótot tudok kapni néha.

Aztán kezdhetett megtelni a gyomra, mert egyszer csak észrevette, hogy bámulom, és két falat közt megkérdezte:

\- Mi az?

\- Semmi. – Éreztem, hogy elpirulok, és átkoztam is magamat miatta; ez annyira kínos volt, tisztára úgy viselkedtem, mintha éppen az első randinkon volnánk, pedig ilyesmiről szó sem volt! Egyedül abban tudtam reménykedni, hogy a kis helyiséget betöltő gőztől nem látszik a vörös arcom, de tisztában voltam vele, hogy erre nincs túl sok esély.

Annál is inkább, mert erre feltűnően abbahagyta a zabálást, helyette olyan szemekkel kezdett fürkészni, hogy még jobban zavarba jöttem, és óvatosan megkérdezte:

\- Figyelj már, nem azért, de nem vagy te esetleg kicsit… buzi?

Nem is tudom, miért lepődtem meg. Számíthattam volna rá, hogy előbb-utóbb ő is felhozza a témát… Természetesen Die volt az első, akivel közöltem, hogy semmi köze hozzá, erre elkönyvelt köcsögnek, hiába tiltakoztam. Kisaki így tudta meg, bár neki is tagadtam, egészen addig, amíg be nem próbálkozott nálam, én pedig hagytam magam. Akkoriban túlságosan bele voltam zúgva, azt hiszem. Kyo viszont más tészta volt, hiába játszottunk fél éve egy bandában, és előtte még felet egy másikban, egyáltalán nem kerültünk közelebb egymáshoz, ez nyilván annak volt köszönhető, hogy mi voltunk a legkevésbé beszédesek.

Aztán zavaromban elnevettem magam, Kyón pedig látszott, hogy ezúttal én leptem meg őt.

\- Hogy lehet valaki kicsit buzi? – kérdeztem, persze ügyelve rá, hogy olyan hangerőn, hogy a körülöttünk ülő egy szem salaryman ne hallja, miről van szó.

\- Jó, akkor nem vagy te esetleg buzi? – ismételte meg Kyo, aztán gyorsan hozzátette: - Na nem azért, mintha baj lenne, csak úgy kérdezem…

\- Szóval nem bánnád? – Ahogy kimondtam, rögtön meg is bántam, hiszen ez felért egy beismeréssel. Pedig anyun kívül senkinek sem ismertem még be így szemtől szembe, neki is csak azért, mert megtalálta a magazinjaimat a ruháim közé rejtve…

\- Nem – válaszolta Kyo olyan halálosan komolyan, hogy elhittem neki. Épp két falat között volt, a pálcikái között még ott volt a kaja, de megállt a mozdulat közepén, hogy a szemembe nézzen és biztosítson róla, hogy nem fog elítélni; ettől függetlenül már a számon volt a tiltakozás, csakhogy Kyo megelőzött. Gyorsan a szájába tömte, megrágta és lenyelte a falatot, aztán folytatta, ami azt mutatja, mennyi időmbe telt kigondolni, hogy mit mondjak pontosan, mert hát abból, ha hirtelen kimondom, ami az eszembe jut, soha nem sült még ki semmi jó. – Szóval, tetszem neked?

\- Mi? – rémültem meg. Erre nem számítottam, úgyhogy többet mondani se tudtam, legfeljebb hitetlenkedve hápogni.

\- Csak mert annyira bámultál – vigyorodott el Kyo, én pedig megnyugodtam valamelyest; úgy tűnt, csupán szívatott. Vajon mikor tanulta el ezt a rendkívül zavaró szokást Die-tól?

\- Ó. – Ennyire futotta tőlem, de nem is kellett több, mert Kyo némi kajarágcsálás után ismét megszólalt.

\- Amúgy ne aggódj, nekem tényleg nincs bajom a buzikkal. Én magam is kísérleteztem anno, érted…

Nem, nem értettem, azonban kezdtem rohadtul kíváncsi lenni.

\- Az mit jelent?

Megint abbahagyta az evést, és olyan pillantást vetett rám, hogy legszívesebben visszavontam volna a kérdést, de sajnos már nem tudtam meg nem történtté tenni.

\- Na, mi van, talán tényleg tetszem neked?

Ez szép volt, sikeresen elhallgattatott. A számomra meglehetősen kényelmetlen témát hanyagoltuk a továbbiakban, inkább azon kezdtem gondolkodni, hogy szedhetném ki belőle, mi baja pontosan. De túl lassú voltam, illetve Kyo evett extra gyorsan, mert befejezte, mire ki tudtam volna találni valami értelmeset, és ráadásul arra várt, hogy az én tányérom is kiürüljön. Nem hagyhattam, hogy miattam üljön itt feleslegesen, és mint már említettem, nem tetszett a hely, tehát én sem akartam a kelleténél több időt ott tölteni, úgyhogy mondtam, hogy befejeztem; láttam rajta, hogy nem tudja hová tenni, miért nem ízlett a kaja, viszont nem kommentálta a dolgot.

Odakint nem kevésbé párás meleg várt, mint bent a helyiségben; nagyot sóhajtottam, a ventilátorról és az azt tartalmazó szobámról álmodozva, amíg még jókora utat meg kellett tennem. Kyo köszönésképpen megveregette a vállamat és továbbállt, én pedig hazafelé menet egész végig ezen az egyetlen, ártatlan gesztuson agyaltam. Tényleg olyan ártatlan volt, mint ahogy külső szemlélő számára tűnhetett? Nekem volt egy sanda gyanúm, hogy nem csak erről van szó, ráadásul csak akkor kaptam észbe, hogy hoppá, akartam én tiltakozni, hogy nem vagyok köcsög, de valahogy elfeledkeztem róla menet közben, és Kyo, aki anno kísérletezgetett, azt hiszi, igen…

Megfogadtam hát, hogy amint legközelebb találkozunk, letagadok mindent. Addig csak nem adja tovább senkinek…


	4. Chapter 4

Aztán mikor két napra rá beléptem a stúdióba, legnagyobb meglepetésemre nem Kisaki fogadott, ahogy eddig, hanem Die, akinek egyébként ott sem kellett volna lennie. Ráadásul óriási vigyor ült az arcán, ahogy meglátott, felcsillant a szeme és nekiiramodott felém, én pedig sürgető késztetést éreztem arra, hogy megforduljak, és a kisétáljak az ajtón, még mielőtt bekövetkezik mindaz a rossz, amit a srác tekintete ígért…

Természetesen semmi ilyet nem tettem. Die pedig odaért hozzám, és minden különösebb átmenet nélkül a vállamra dobta a karját és terelgetett volna valamerre, ha nem kezdek el ellenkezni.

\- Héé, Shin… - kezdte elnyújtott hangon, de nem hagytam, hogy befejezze.

\- Mit művelsz? – érdeklődtem, miközben kibújtam a karja alól, és tisztes távolságra húzódtam tőle.

\- Én semmit – adta az ártatlant. – Viszont hallottam egy-két dolgot arról, hogy te mit műveltél nemrég…

\- He? – Végigpörgettem magamban az elmúlt napokat, de azon kívül, hogy gyakorlatilag bevallottam Kyónak, hogy köcsög vagyok, ami persze nem igaz, csak így alakult, semmi „gaztettem” nem jutott eszembe. Tehát kizárásos alapon mégis ez lehetett az; nem is tudtam, hogy magamat átkozzam jobban a máléságomért, vagy Kyót, amiért eljárt a szája. Ráadásul pont Die-nak, aki pont a folyosó közepén akarta ezt megtárgyalni…

\- Hát hogy te meg Kyo. – És persze eközben mászkáltak mellettünk az emberek, közülük egyet-kettőt ismertem is legalább látásból, úgyhogy nem csoda, ha legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedtem volna. Úgy döntöttem, itt van az elég.

\- Ezt ne itt beszéljük már meg!

Die vállat vont, a képén változatlanul ott volt az az idegesítő vigyor.

\- Én beljebb akartam menni, de te leráztál…

Ja, mert rám tehénkedtél, te barom.

\- Gyerünk – sóhajtottam, és egy üres teremig meg se álltam. Természetesen Die-nak erre is vigyorogni meg célozgatni kellett. Komolyan mondom, mintha még mindig kisiskolások lettünk volna.

\- Figyelmeztetlek, hogy Kyóval haverok vagyunk, szóval akármennyire szeretnéd, nem fogok közreműködni abban, hogy megcsald…

\- Mi ez az egész? – kérdeztem, igyekezve figyelmen kívül hagyni, amit mondott. – Honnan veszed, hogy Kyo meg én…?

\- Jártok – fejezte be a mondatot Die. – Ja, egyébként Miko-chan mondta, hogy együtt mentetek el, és Junko-chan pedig látta, hogy kézen fogva kijöttök egy étteremből… Már nem azért, de ez kicsit gáz, nem gondoljátok? Két férfi fényes nappal kézen fogva… Bár téged elég könnyedén nőnek nézhetnek, de akkor is.

Kedvem lett volna egy jó erőset bemosni neki; tudtam, hogy csak cukkol, és azt várja, hogy reagáljak, azonban nem adtam meg neki azt az örömöt, hogy kiboruljak. Ettől függetlenül rendkívül idegesített, hogy valami incifinci csajok, akiket Die valószínűleg megdugott, ilyeneket pletykálnak rólam, ez a hülye meg tovább is adja…

\- Ugye ezt nem mondtad senkinek? – estem neki azonnal, ahogy a lehetőség eszembe jutott.

\- Én nem – adta az ártatlant a srác, aztán miután megnyugodtam valamelyest, kibökte: - De szerintem a csajok mindenkinek ezt mesélik tegnap óta.

\- Ó, a fenébe – kaptam a homlokomhoz; el tudtam képzelni, hogy a két lány milyen lelkesen újságolja a hírt boldog-boldogtalannak… Én meg szerencsétlen Kyót gyanúsítottam, pedig ő is ugyanakkora áldozata volt ennek az egésznek, mint én. És ráadásul gondjai is voltak, amiről ugyan még mindig nem sikerült többet megtudnom, de nem hittem, hogy jót tenne neki, ha megtudná ezt a hírt.

\- Amúgy ő szokott megbaszni téged, vagy fordítva? – érdeklődött Die.

\- Te is tudod, hogy ez baromság, és csak azok a nőszemélyek találták ki – válaszoltam, és közben eszembe jutott Kisaki; mi van, ha erről ő is hallott? Azonnal beszélnem kellett vele, úgyhogy otthagytam a kellemetlenkedő Die-t, de jött velem, szóval nem sikerült megszabadulnom tőle. Mindegy, nem ez volt a legfontosabb, hanem hogy megtaláljam Kisakit, aki épp az egyik keverővel beszélgetett, viszont amint meglátta, hogy beviharzok, nyomomban a hülyén vigyorgó Die-jal, udvariasan lerázta.

\- Mi baj? – kérdezte.

\- Beszélnünk kéne – mondtam, mire bólintott, és azzal, hogy kimegy inni egy kávét, otthagytuk a termet. Ugyanarra a folyosóra mentünk, ahova Kyóval két nappal azelőtt, és Kisaki ugyanúgy vett magának egy pohár feketét. Én nem kértem.

\- Na, mi az?

\- Hallottad, hogy mit pletykálnak rólam meg Kyóról? – Nem kerteltem, rögtön belevágtam. Nem tűnt meglepettnek, úgyhogy előre sejtettem, mi lesz a válasza.

\- Igen. És elég nagy baromság, ami azt illeti. Ne is törődj vele, akinek van egy cseppnyi esze is, az tudja, hogy csak a yaoimániás kiscsaj meg a barátnője találták ki.

Ebben sajnos nem voltam olyan biztos, mint ő.

\- De állítólag mindenkinek ezt mesélik… Nem lehetne tenni ellene valamit?

\- Rúgassam ki őket? – kérdezte Kisaki olyan halálosan komolyan, hogy azt hittem, tényleg komolyan is gondolja. Aztán elvigyorodott, és innen tudtam, hogy ez csak valami nem túl vicces tréfa akart lenni a részéről. – Nem, figyelj, ez csak egy hülye pletyka, nem hiszem, hogy akárki is komolyan venné, és pár nap múlva lecseng majd a dolog.

\- Ha te mondod… - Még mindig nem voltam meggyőzve, de feleslegesen sem akartam rinyálni neki. – Amúgy szerinted Kyo tud róla?

\- Miért kéne tudnia?

\- Azért rá is tartozik…

\- Ne vedd már ennyire komolyan – vetett rám egy meglehetősen csúnya pillantást Kisaki. Azt hiszem, el kellett volna szégyellnem magam tőle, de a közelében sem voltam, inkább azon aggódtam, hogy ki hiszi azt éppen, hogy Kyóval egy pár vagyunk. Ekkora baromságot…!

Végül ennyiben maradtunk, Kisaki visszaterelt a stúdióba, és ha már feleslegesen ott volt, Die-t is befogta munkára, akinek rögtön leolvadt a szájáról a vigyor. Legalább ennyi vigasztalt, egészen addig, amíg az egyik szünetben meg nem környékeztem Kisakit Kyo otthoni számáért. Megint leteremtett, hogy ne aggodalmaskodjak már, és ne próbáljam riadóztatni a srácot, mert ahogy előadnám, biztosan azt hinné szerencsétlen, hogy komoly baj van, maradjak csak nyugton a seggemen. Ezek után pedig Die jött oda hozzám azzal a szöveggel, hogy ezt most csak azért játszottam el előtte, hogy úgy tűnjön, nincs közöm Kyóhoz, pedig nyilván nagyon is jól tudom a telefonszámát.

Ja, nyilván. Megint kedvem lett volna behúzni neki egyet, vagy legalább jó erősen sípcsonton rúgni. Biztosan szép hangon nyüszítene a fájdalomtól, ezen morfondíroztam magamban. Aztán otthagytam, még mielőtt tényleg megtettem volna.

Ahogy a hallon viharzottam keresztül, megpillantottam egy csapat kiscsajt, akik feltűnően bámultak és vihorásztak, nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy rajtam. Ugyan nem ismertem fel őket, már fogalmam sem volt, a Junko név például kit takar, azonban úgy sejtettem, köztük van a két pletykafészek, és ettől csak még feljebb ment bennem a pumpa. Ha Die-t megverni lett volna kedvem, akkor a lányokat… De nem. Ismét megfordultam, azt mondogatva magamban, hogy „nem bántunk nőket, nem bántunk nőket”, és… beleszaladtam Kisakiba.

\- Hát te? – bámultam fel rá, mert azt hittem, még fent van az emeleten.

\- Épp téged kereslek – mondta, engem pedig hirtelen elöntött valami melegség ezt hallva. Jól esett, főleg abban az állapotomban, mert valljuk be, kicsit kiakadtam. – Gyere.

Kérdés nélkül követtem, egyenesen egy üres terembe, de nem olyanba, ahova Die-jal mentünk reggel, ez sokkal kisebb és irodaszerűbb volt, Kisakinak pedig kulcsa is volt hozzá. Amivel bezárta az ajtót, majd lehúzta a rolót…

\- Itt akarsz…?

\- Aha.

Nem értettem. Kisaki eddig szigorúan különválasztotta a munkát és a magánéletet, most pedig hirtelen nekem esik az ebédszünetben?

Mert bizony nekem esett. A keze már javában a pólóm alatt kutatott, mikor felocsúdtam első megdöbbenésemből, és ki tudtam nyögni egy újabb kérdést:

\- De miért?

Abbahagyta, amit csinált, és úgy nézett rám, mint egy félnótásra.

\- He?

\- Úgy értem, eddig még sosem csináltuk itt…

\- És már nem is nagyon fogjuk, mert nemsokára fel lesz véve az alap teljesen, úgyhogy ki kell használni az időt.

Akkor sem értettem. Ez annyira nem vallott rá… Aztán beugrott, hogy mi van, ha csak a hülye pletykáról akarja elterelni a figyelmem. Esetleg nem akarja, hogy valami úton-módon mégis értesítsem Kyót, mert valójában borzasztó hatással lenne rá a hír…

Oké, lehet, hogy kicsit túlreagáltam, mindenesetre felrántottam a fejét az ölemből, és ijedten kérdeztem, hogy mi baja Kyónak, és ha megtudja, hogy ilyeneket híresztelnek rólunk, megint rohamot fog-e kapni.

Kisaki nem értékelte túlságosan, ami érthető, hiszen épp azon fáradozott volna, hogy felállítsa a farkam.

\- Baszd meg, te még ilyenkor is Kyón gondolkodsz? – kérdezte, és tüntetőleg eltávolodott tőlem egy méterre. Rögtön elszégyelltem magam.

\- Nem, vagyis én csak… - Nem tudtam folytatni, helyette bűnbánónak szánt arckifejezéssel a padlót kezdtem bámulni.

\- Na, most kezdem azt hinni, hogy lehet valami a pletykákban.

Ez fájt. Felkaptam a fejem, és igyekeztem olyan szemeket mereszteni rá, hogy lássa belőle, mennyire rosszul esett, amit mondott, illetve azt is, hogy szörnyen sajnálom, amiért elrontottam a hangulatot. Vagyis az ő hangulatát, mert nekem eleve nem sikerült ellazulnom, de ez más kérdés…

\- Ugyan már… csak aggódom érte.

Kisaki felsóhajtott, és felült mellém az asztalra, amit elég viccesnek találtam volna, mert még sosem láttam így, ha nem lettünk volna épp ebben a szituációban.

\- Figyelj, utoljára mondom el, Kyónak nincs semmi komoly baja, olyan legalábbis nem, amit nem tud kezelni.

\- Persze, láttam legutóbb is…

\- Az egyszeri alkalom volt.

\- Na ez az! – Nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne vitatkozzak, hiába súgta egy hang, hogy most nagyon ajánlatos lenne befognom a pofámat. – Honnan veszed, hogy nem fordul elő még egyszer? Semmi garancia nincs rá!

\- Shinya! – szólt rám Kisaki a kelleténél talán kicsit erélyesebben. – Hagyd ezt abba, ne aggodalmaskodj feleslegesen. Vagy tényleg azt hiszem, hogy belezúgtál Kyóba.

\- De nem zúgtam bele! – ellenkeztem azonnal.

\- Akkor bizonyítsd be.

Egy pillantás elég volt a vigyorára ahhoz, hogy tudjam, csak szívatott. Aztán szó szerint is, mert a „bizonyítást” úgy értette, szopjam le. Megtettem, leginkább azért, mert bűnösnek éreztem magam; Kyóra gondoltam egy ilyen helyzetben, bár nem úgy…

Nem kértem viszonzást, és Kisaki sem erőltette a dolgot; azt hiszem, azzal ellentétben, amit mutatott, mégiscsak megsértődhetett. Legalább megvárta, hogy visszavegyem a ruháimat, és csak azután nyitotta ki az ajtót, majd az órájára nézve közölte, hogy van még öt percem az ebédre, és elsétált. Még szerencse, hogy a legkisebb gondom is nagyobb volt annál, mint hogy az evéssel foglalkozzak…


	5. Chapter 5

Nem lett igazam, és ennek nagyon tudtam örülni. Mikor legközelebb találkoztunk Kyóval, már tudott a pletykáról, és nem úgy tűnt, mint akit nagyon izgat a dolog, egy legyintéssel elintézte. Mentálisan meg is szidtam magam, amiért zavarba jöttem, amint megpillantottam, de ez ellen sajnos semmit sem tudtam tenni. Még jó, hogy Die elvolt valamerre, gondolom, megint nőket hajkurászni, és nem látta az ominózus elvörösödésemet, mert tuti még legalább egy hétig emlegette volna.

Aztán valahogy úgy esett, hogy kettesben maradtunk Kyóval egy túlságosan kis helyiségben. Éreztem, hogy ebből nem sülhet ki semmi jó, de aztán mégsem menekültem, csak azért fohászkodtam, hogy Kisaki meg Kaoru gyorsan visszaérjenek az elcsatangolt hangmérnökkel együtt, mert Die-t még mindig nem tudtam hiányolni, aztán megtörtént, amitől tartottam, Kyo felém fordult, és érdekes hangon megjegyezte, hogy:

\- Szóval téged zavar, mi?

\- Micsoda? – adtam az értetlent, de nem túl hitelesen sajnos.

\- Hogy állítólag nyálasan romantikus kapcsolatot ápolunk egymással.

\- Ja, hogy az… - Az agyam sosem pörgött elég gyorsan ilyen helyzetekben, mikor valami frappánsat kellett volna válaszolni, és ezzel elintézettnek tudhattam volna a témát. – Csak kicsit kínos, hogy a csajok összesúgnak a hátam mögött.

\- Melyik csajok? – kérdezte Kyo, én pedig gyanútlanul válaszoltam:

\- Nem tudom, én nem nagyon ismerem őket, de mintha Die azt mondta volna, hogy Junko, meg talán Miko…

\- Miko, mint a sminkes csaj?

\- Ja, asszem – vontam vállat, mire Kyo lecsapta a mappáját a kisasztalra, és azzal, hogy mindjárt jön, egyedül hagyott. Én meg, amilyen hülye és naiv voltam, el sem tudtam képzelni, mi baja lehetett hirtelen, hogy így elrohant, aztán ugrott be, hogy nyilván nem hiába kérdezte a lányok nevét. Bennem pedig még mindig ott volt valami kis félsz, hogy felizgatja magát és az nem tesz neki jót, arról pedig már ne is szóljunk, hogy mennyire kínos lenne szembenézni a csajokkal, úgyhogy nagyon gyorsan felpattantam a helyemről, és Kyo után iramodtam. Csak hát jó lett volna tudni, merre is indulhatott pontosan… Végül arra jutottam, hogy lemegyek a recepcióra, mert a múltkor ott futottam össze a lányokkal, és ha nem találnám ott őket, aminek sajnos nagy esélye volt, legalább megtudakolom, hol lehetnek.

Persze odalent senki nőnemű lényt nem találtam a recepciós csaj kivételével, aki épp egy magazint olvasott nagy érdeklődéssel. Annyira sütött róla, hogy magasról tesz a többi emberre, hogy komolyan megrettentem, és vissza akartam fordulni, de aztán emlékeztettem magam, hogy nekem fontos küldetésem van; meg kell akadályoznom, hogy Kyo kínos helyzetbe hozzon engem és a bandát.

Bizonytalan léptekkel közelítettem meg a lányt a pultban, aki erre felnézett az újságból, és legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésemre azonnal megkérdezte:

\- Segíthetek?

\- Aha… Meg tudnád mondani, bent van-e a Miko nevű sminkes?

\- Ó, Miko-chant keresed? – rökönyödött meg a lány, és még el is pirult, mire én szintén. Hát persze, csaptam gondolatban a homlokomra, nyilván ő is hallott a pletykáról, és most azt hiszi, én akarok beolvasni neki, nem Kyo… Azt kívántam, bárcsak hallgattam volna a gyáva Shinyára, aki elfutott volna. De nem, nekem muszáj volt megkérdeznem, ezzel is csak tovább bonyolítva a helyzetet… - Én úgy tudom, a 207-esben van megbeszélésen, de lehet, hogy már végeztek…

Gyorsan megköszöntem a lánynak a segítséget, és sprinteltem fel a másodikra, az ominózus terem felé, ahol azonban az ácsorgó, illetve járó-kelő emberek között meg is láttam Kyót, aki épp abban a pillanatban kapott el egy lányt, aki, ha jól sejtettem, Miko volt. Tehát elkéstem… és hogy még rosszabb legyen a helyzet, a banda, akikkel a csaj épp dolgozott, szétszórtan a közelben volt, a többi emberről nem is szólva, és mind szemtanúi lehettek annak, hogy Kyo Mikóhoz beszél, aztán lélekszakadva én is megjelenek…

\- Shinya-san! – lepődött meg Miko, és mélyen meghajolt felém. Kyo vetett rám egy különös pillantást.

\- Mit keresel itt?

\- Ne csináld ezt! – mondtam olyan halkan, hogy csak remélni tudtam, a srác azért érti. – Hagyd, menjünk inkább vissza…

\- Ugyan már – legyintett Kyo, aztán visszafordult a csajhoz, aki nagy szemekkel bámult ránk. – Velünk tudnál jönni egy pillanatra? Valamit meg kéne beszélnünk.

\- Hát persze – vágta rá a lány, én pedig nem is értettem; nyilván tudta, miért kerestük meg, akkor hogyhogy nem látszott rajta legalább egy kicsit, hogy szégyelli magát?

Hogy a zavarom teljes legyen, Kyo egyenesen a büfé felé terelt minket, aztán egész egyszerűen megkérdezte Mikót, mit kér. Konkrétan meghívta egy kávéra, a lány már pirult, az egész olyan… nyomulásnak nézett ki szemrehányás helyett. Míg az énekes elvolt a rendelésért, mi ketten a sminkessel üldögéltünk egymás mellett az asztalkánál, és esküszöm, ennél kínosabb szituációt nem nagyon tudtam volna elképzelni. Amikor pedig Kyo visszatért, és nem kertelt, hanem egyből a tárgyra tért, leesett az állam… ugyanis nem arra a tárgyra tért, amire én gondoltam.

\- Miko-san, te nagyon csinos lány vagy, szeretném megkérdezni, hogy eljönnél-e velem randizni.

A sminkes erre idétlen hangon vihogni kezdett, én meg tágra nyílt szemmel bámultam a jelenetet, és fogalmam sem volt, mit keresek itt. Nyilvánvalóan belegyalogoltam valamibe, amibe nem kellett volna, és gyorsan ki kellett találnom valami ürügyet, hogy lelépjek és ne zavarjak, mert már épp eléggé zavartam, de annyira elvörösödtem, hogy képtelen voltam egy szót is kinyögni. Meg se hallottam, mit beszélget a két asztaltársam, csak arra kaptam fel a fejem, hogy feltűnt, hogy Kyo a nevemet mondja.

\- …eljönne-e Shinyával?

\- Tessék? – kotyogtam közbe rosszat sejtve, mire az énekes felém fordult, és érdekes tekintettel megismételte.

\- Épp azt kérdeztem Miko-santól, hogy nem hívná-e el a barátnőjét, Junko-sant, hogy randizzon veled.

Csak pislogni tudtam ezt hallva. Milyen remek, hogy Kyo ezt a tervet egyáltalán nem is beszélte meg velem előre! Kezdtem azt hinni, azért büntet, amiért belekotnyeleskedtem ebbe az egészbe, és ott abban a szent pillanatban megfogadtam, hogy többé nem fogok ilyet tenni, felőlem az énekes akármilyen jelenetet is rendezhet, én nem fogom megállítani. Viszont most azzal kellett foglalkoznom, hogy valahogy rájöjjek, hogy kéne reagálni, ugyanis sajnos Miko kapott az ötleten.

\- Akkor lehetne belőle dupla randi! – örvendezett, mire Kyo csak bólogatott. – Ha gondoljátok, megkeresem most, még tuti bent van.

\- Ráérünk, kávészünet van – válaszolta az énekes, a lelkes lány pedig felpattant, miután kiitta a maradék italt, és a csípőjét buzgón riszálva elsétált. Rám ugyan ez nem sok hatással volt, de úgy láttam, Kyo elmélyülten figyeli Miko fenekét… Most már tényleg fogalmam sem volt, mi folyik itt.

\- Mit művelsz? – kérdeztem fojtott hangon. – Azt hittem, le akarod tolni, amiért pletykákat terjeszt rólunk, erre randira hívod?

\- Én se pont így terveztem – vont vállat Kyo. – Csak aztán megláttam, hogy egész jó bőr, meg te is felbukkantál… szóval improvizáltam.

\- De én nem akarok azzal a lánnyal randizni! – ellenkeztem enyhén kétségbeesetten. Alapjáraton nem érdekeltek a nők, ráadásul ott volt Kisaki, akivel ugyan nem jártam, de nem hittem, hogy örülne neki, ha megtudná, hogy valami csajjal találkozgatok.

\- Most miért? – nézett rám Kyo enyhén értetlenül. – Ha jó nő, megdugod egyszer-kétszer, aztán dobod, és két legyet ütünk egy csapásra.

\- Milyen legyet? – pislogtam rá.

\- Elterjed a híre, hogy mégiscsak heterók vagyunk, ráadásul koppannak a csajok is.

\- Inkább kiabáltál volna vele – sóhajtottam fel reményvesztetten, de tovább nem tudtunk erről beszélni, ugyanis felbukkant Miko, mögötte Junko, akivel szépen bemutatkoztunk egymásnak, aztán mindenki várakozóan rám nézett. Nyilván itt lett volna az ideje, hogy elhívjam, én azonban csak ronda pillantást vetettem Kyóra. Azt akartam ezzel, hogy vonja vissza az egészet, felőlem szexelhet Mikóval, csak engem hagyjon ki belőle, viszont a többiek ezt kissé máshogy értelmezték. Sajnos.

\- Shinya barátom nem igazán a szavak embere, de szeretné, ha randiznál vele – mondta végül az énekes Junkónak, aki erre rám pillantott, ami mondjuk elég nehéz lehetett, mert makacsul az ölembe bámultam. Kyo az asztal alatt bokán rúgott, mire megint egy neheztelő pillantást vetettem felé, aztán kénytelen-kelletlen a lány szemébe néztem.

\- Szívesen elmegyek veled – mosolygott rám, én meg zavartan bólintottam.

\- Köszönöm – nyögtem ki, majd megsemmisülten hagytam, hogy a másik három megbeszélje a részleteket. Az senkit se érdekelt, hogy nekem mi a véleményem az egészről, úgyhogy egész egyszerűen játszottam a bólogató kutyát, majd ahogy visszasétáltunk a többiekhez, tudatosult bennem, hogy tényleg randiznom kell egy lánnyal.

De én nem értek a lányokhoz…

\- Nem mondod! – Arra kaptam fel a fejem, hogy Kyo már el is újságolta ezt a nagyszerű hírt Die-nak. Nem hittem el, hogy ennyire nem bírja tartani a száját… behúzott fejjel igyekeztem a dobok mögé bújni, sajnos azonban a kotnyeles gitáros így is betalált.

\- Shin-chan, neked randid lesz?

\- Nagyon úgy tűnik – motyogtam, és lopva a pókerarcú Kisaki felé pillantottam. Nem nézett vissza rám.

\- Ez lesz az első?

\- Mi közöd hozzá? – meredtem rá kissé ellenségesen, de ő ezt sose vette fel sajnos.

\- Szóval igen! Ha akarod, adok tippeket, hogy kell megtalálni a nők csiklóját, mert az a legnehezebb, de ne félj, én már profi vagyok benne!

\- Hát hogyne, Die fiam – veregette vállon a mellé lépő Kaoru szívélyesen. – Bár az exed mintha valami egész mást terjesztene rólad…

\- Az egy idióta ribanc, és nyilván hazudik – fonta karba a kezét azonnal Die, én pedig jót vigyorogtam volna rajta, ha épp nem vagyok sík ideg.

\- Nyilván – szólt bele a beszélgetésbe Kisaki is, akire rá se mertem nézni. – A szád helyett viszont jobb lenne, ha a kezed járna, és kezdhetnénk végre.

Die még mormogott valami félreérthetőt, hogy köszöni szépen, neki a szája és a keze munkájára se volt soha panasz, aztán beállt az igába a többiekkel együtt. Amint végeztünk, Kisaki odalépett hozzám, és felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz; mindketten tudtuk, hogy ez mit jelent, legalábbis eddig mit jelentett. Idegesen sóhajtva fogadtam el az ajánlatát, és közben felkészültem a számonkérésre.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Szóval randizol egy lánnyal. – Nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés. Lesütött szemmel bólintottam.

\- Eddig azt hittem, meleg vagy – folytatta Kisaki, mire örömtelenül felnevettem.

\- Én is. Kár, hogy Kyo ezt nem tudja.

\- Kyo?

\- Az ő hülye terve, hogy megszívassuk a lányokat, amiért pletykákat terjesztettek rólunk.

Kisaki meglehetősen furán nézett rám, amit őszintén szólva meg is értettem.

\- Hidd el, én ebbe nem egyeztem volna bele, ha előtte megbeszélte volna velem… viszont állítólag improvizált, aztán már nem mondhattam a lány szemébe, hogy bocs, de én nem akarok veled randizni.

\- Akkor mondd le később betegségre hivatkozva – ajánlotta a srác, nekem pedig nagy kő esett le a szívemről, hiszen ebből tudhattam, hogy nem haragszik.

\- Ez nem is rossz ötlet – vallottam be, és már a megfelelő betegségen gondolkodtam. Kis csend állt be közöttünk, kibámultam hát az ablakon, azonban nemsokára összerezzentem, ahogy Kisaki ismét megszólalt.

\- Vagy akár el is mehetsz, és kipróbálhatod, milyen egy lánnyal.

Felhorkantam.

\- Tudod, hogy engem nem érdekelnek a lányok.

\- Honnan tudnám? – adta az értetlent a srác. – Akár biszex is lehetsz, mint én.

Mondjuk erről tényleg nem beszélgettünk még, kissé túl intim és személyes téma volt a dugópajti kapcsolatunkhoz, úgyhogy nagy levegőt vettem, és kiböktem:

\- Nem vagyok az. – Mivel nem kaptam választ, némi gondolkozás után hozzátettem: - És amúgy is mondtam már, hogy sosem voltam lánnyal…

\- Az nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is akarsz – okvetetlenkedett Kisaki, de talán látta rajtam, hogy kezdek kissé kiakadni, mert végül ennyit mondott: - Oké, felfogtam, nem érdekelnek a lányok.

\- Köszönöm – motyogtam kissé morcosan, karba tett kézzel.

\- Akkor akár fel is jöhetsz hozzám.

Ez igazán kecsegtetően hangzott, de anyu számított rám otthon, megígértem, hogy segítek a fűnyírásban és egyéb, ehhez hasonló kellemes házimunkákban, szóval kénytelen voltam nemet mondani.

\- Hát jó – fogadta el a dolgot Kisaki, miközben lefékezett a házunk előtt, azonban még nem fejezte be. – Mikor is lesz az a híres-neves dupla randi?

\- Péntek este – húztam el a szám a gondolatra.

\- Akkor szombaton bepótolhatjuk.

Ez igen jól hangzott, úgyhogy belementem, és kicsit jobb kedvvel siettem haza, hogy átválthassak bozótharcos módba.

\---

A péntek este túlságosan korán jött el, mint általában azok az élethelyzetek, amiket nagyon nem vár az ember. Komolyan fontolgattam ugyan, hogy tényleg beteget jelentek, mint ahogy Kisaki javasolta, de végül Kyo rávett, hogy ezt az egy alkalmat bírjam ki a kedvéért. Igyekezett győzködni, hogy „buli lesz”, azonban mivel engem nem nagyon érdekelt, hogy megdöntsem Junkót, ezt nem igazán tudtam elhinni. Végül azért mentem bele, mert reméltem, a dolog jót tesz majd Kyónak, és persze titkon azért kicsit nehezteltem a yaoimániás csajokra.

Arra azonban nem gondoltam, hogy miközben tollászkodok, becsönget Kyo, anyu ajtót nyit neki, és… nos, kissé ciki helyzet kerekedett az egészből. Mikor lejöttem az emeletről, a drága édesanyám éppen üdítővel kínálgatta az énekest, és a „randinkról” faggatta.

Tudtam, hogy érti, konkrétan azt hiszi, hogy mi ketten fogunk randizni, csak Kyónak nem esett le, legalábbis reméltem.

\- Drágám, nem is mondtad, hogy randid lesz ma este! – fogadott azonnal kitörő örömmel anyu, nekem meg fogalmam sem volt, mit válaszolhatnék, inkább szaladtam volna abba a rohadt moziba, csak ne kelljen ezt a beszélgetést végigélnem, pedig esküszöm, a hátam közepére se kívántam ezt az egészet. Azt viszont még annyira se, hogy anyu kikotyogja, hogy meleg vagyok.

\- Öö… - kezdtem igencsak értelmesen, közben segélykérően Kyóra pillantva. – Nem gondoltam, hogy annyira fontos lenne.

\- Hát persze, hogy az! – jelentette ki anyu lelkesen. – Az első randidról van szó, annyira örülök, hogy végre találtál valakit, aki kiráncigál egy kicsit szórakozni a világba!

Azonnal égni kezdett az arcom; jó, Die-nak köszönhetően az énekesünk sejthette, hogy hivatalosan ez a helyzet, de azért nem örültem, hogy minden kitudódott.

\- Szoktam koncertekre járni – emlékeztettem az édesanyámat, mire ő csak legyintett.

\- A saját koncerted nem számít, az nem igazi szórakozás.

\- Nekem az – ellenkeztem.

\- Jól van, ha te mondod – hagyta rám, mert már el is kezdett kutatni a legközelebbi szekrényben. – Valahova ide tettem a fényképezőgépet…

\- Az meg minek? – szörnyülködtem rosszat sejtve.

\- Természetesen lefotózni titeket!

Hát igen, ettől féltem. Mivel anyám épp nyakig eltűnt a szekrényben, közben arról csacsogva nagy lelkesen, hogy az életem minden egyes fontos eseményét megörökítette az első iskolai napommal, kiesett tejfogammal és hasonlókkal egyetemben, miért pont ezt hagyná ki, Kyo megengedhette magának, hogy hangtalan röhögőgörcsöt kapjon, én pedig legszívesebben elsüllyedtem volna a föld alá. Szerettem anyut meg minden, de néha a sírba tudott kergetni az ilyen húzásaival. És ha Kyo tényleg az első fiúm lett volna, akkor tényleg menten leszúrtam volna magam az első szamuráj alakú nipp kardjával, ami a szekrényen álldogált társaival egyetemben egy karnyújtásnyira tőlem.

\- Arra semmi szükség – jelentettem ki, és intettem Kyónak, remélve, hogy lát a könnyeitől, amik kicsordultak a nevetéstől, majd megindultam az ajtó felé. Szerencsére a srác megkegyelmezett nekem, mert felkelt és követett, úgyhogy gyorsan folytattam. – Sietnünk kell, mert mindjárt kezdődik a film, szóval szia!

\- Viszlát! – köszönt el Kyo is, akit egyébként közben jól oldalba taszítottam, hogy szedje a lábát, aztán én is követtem odakintre, és mit sem törődve anyu méltatlankodásával, hogy pedig már megtalálta azt a rohadt fényképezőgépet, becsuktam az ajtót.

\- Kedves az anyukád – jegyezte meg az énekes azonnal vigyorogva.

\- Sajnálom, néha kicsit túl… sok – sóhajtottam fel, aztán megszaporáztam a lépteimet. – Amúgy siessünk, mert képes és utánunk jön.

\- Oké – zárkózott fel mellém Kyo, aztán kissé komolyabb ábrázattal megjegyezte: - Egyébként irigyellek.

\- Miért? – pillantottam rá meglepetten.

\- Én is pont ilyen anyát szerettem volna.

Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy szinte semmit sem tudok erről a srácról, akivel egy ideje már együtt zenélek. Kissé zavarba is jöttem, mert mindeddig semmi hajlandóságot nem mutatott arra, hogy a magánéletéről beszéljen, de ha már ezt megemlítette, úgy éreztem, megkockáztathatok egy óvatos kérdést.

\- A… te anyukád?

\- Nem egy mintaanya, mondjuk így – válaszolta, és ezzel láthatólag lezártnak tartotta a kérdést, úgyhogy inkább nem kérdeztem rá, miért, bár érdekelt volna.

Aztán sikerült felszállnunk a metróra, és akkor már egyáltalán nem beszélgettünk egészen addig, amíg meg nem érkeztünk a mozi elé. Igazából azt se tudtam, milyen filmet nézünk meg, pont az ilyen kis részletek nem érdekeltek, mikor azon kellett kattognom, hogy mit kezdek egy lánnyal, csak annyit tudtam, hogy valami vígjáték. Érdeklődve néztem a poszterét, hogy hátha kisilabizálok valamit a történetről a képből, és amíg ezzel voltam elfoglalva, megérkeztek a lányok. Legalább nem láttam messziről őket, ennek köszönhetően pár másodperccel kevesebbet kellett úgy vernie a szívemnek, hogy majd kiugorjon a helyéről.

\- Milyen csinosak vagytok – bókolt Kyo, mire a csajok vihogtak egy sort, én pedig szokás szerint csendben maradtam. Vettünk túlárazott pattogatott kukoricát és üdítőt, aztán beültünk a terembe, mindenki a „választottja” mellé; végül is arra jutottam, miután lekapcsolódtak a fények és elkezdődött a film, hogy ez a mozis randi egész jó ötlet volt. Ha mondjuk egy étterembe megyünk, ott nem ülhettem volna végig kussban, de így megvolt rá az ürügy, hiszen a filmnézés közben nem lett volna valami túl udvarias beszélgetni.

Persze amíg vártunk a filmre, nem ártott volna. Junko próbálkozott is, egész kedvesen igyekezett szóra bírni, én pedig egyszavas válaszokkal elintéztem; sajnáltam, de akkor sem voltam képes többre. Aztán a film felénél véletlenül balra pillantottam, és azt láttam, hogy Kyo keze a lány combján, a miniszoknya alatt félig-meddig; szóval kihasználta a helyzetet, Miko pedig nem ellenkezett, sőt. Hát ettől ugyan nem éreztem jobban magam, mindenesetre még inkább feszengve néztem végig a rohadt filmet, ami egyébként egyáltalán nem is volt olyan vicces, legnagyobb jóindulattal is csak vagy kétszer mosolyodtam el rajta, akkor is inkább kínomban.

\- Beülhetnénk még valahova – jelentette ki Miko, miután kijöttünk a mozi épületéből, és megtárgyaltuk, hogy ez ritka ócska film volt.

\- Jó ötlet – kapott az alkalmon Kyo, és felénk pillantott. Én vállat vontam, Junko meg kissé lelohadt lelkesedéssel válaszolt:

\- Rendben.

Ettől azért kicsit tartottam. Tudtam, hogy most már beszélgetnem kell, de akkor is inkább Kyóval társalogtam bővített mondatokban, mikor a levesünk felett ültünk, a randipartneremre szinte rá sem néztem, úgyhogy nem tudtam, hogy reagál rá. Volt egy olyan sejtésem, hogy már rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem érdekel, szóval nem lehet túl boldog, mindenesetre nem mutatta ki nyíltan.

Aztán Kyo felhívott mindenkit a lakására. Ahogy mondom, mindenkit; hirtelen nem értettem az egészet. Oké, hogy a lányt minél gyorsabban le akarja fektetni, hogy aztán kidobhassa, ismertem a tervét, viszont már megint nem volt képes beavatni a részletekbe. Kérdő tekintettel bámultam rá, de hiába, mintha észre sem vette volna. Helyette Junkóra tekintettem hát, aki szintén kissé értetlennek tűnt, mindenesetre Mikónak tetszett az ötlet, mert nekiállt rábeszélni a barátnőjét. Én meg, amilyen ostoba voltam, belementem, miután Junko is.

Elvileg inni hívott. Én meg az ivás… nem nagyon szoktam alkoholizálni, viszont a lányok lelkesebbek voltak. Nem volt nehéz ügy leitatni Mikót, ezt már akkor láttam, mikor nekiesett a rozénak, pedig volt egy olyan sejtésem, hogy a nélkül is simán hagyta volna magát megfektetni.

Egyébként akkor jártam először Kyo lakásán: igencsak apró volt, és rajta kívül még két lakótárssal osztotta meg, akik állítólag nem aludtak otthon aznap éjjel. El sem tudtam képzelni, hogy férnek el annyian egy ilyen kis élettérben, mindenesetre hálát adtam, amiért én a szép, viszonylag nagy és tiszta házban élhettem a szüleimmel. Nem azt mondom, hogy Kyo egy koszos lyukban élt, de azért lett volna mit takarítani rajta, mondjuk így.

Volt azonban, akit ez nem zavart, például Mikót, aki hagyta magát lenyomni a puszta tatamira. Konkrétan Kyo ráfeküdt és a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni, közben tapogatta, mi pedig Junkóval nézhettük az egészet… Tudtam, hogy rossz ötlet volt belemenni ebbe az egészbe. Legszívesebben a tenyerembe temettem volna az arcom, vagy inkább hazamentem volna.

Aztán Kyo felemelte a fejét, és megszólalt.

\- Ne szégyenlősködjetek már! – Azzal Junko felé bökött. Miko meg vihorászott aláfestésként.

A mellettem ülő lányra pillantottam, aki bizonytalanul nézett vissza rám, szerintem fogalma sem volt, hogy hajlandó leszek-e végre foglalkozni vele. Nekem se, azonban Kyo besegített egy kicsit, miután felült mellém, taszított rajtam egyet, úgyhogy nekilökődtem Junkónak, és hirtelen azt se tudtam, hogy most essek mélységes zavarba, vagy csesszem le az eszetlen énekest.

Végül Junko úgy dönthetett, jobb lesz, ha kezébe veszi az irányítást, mert megéreztem magam körül a karjait, közben egész közelről beszívhattam az édeskés parfümjét is, amitől egész elbódultam, legalábbis ezzel magyaráztam azt utólag, hogy felemeltem a fejem, belenéztem a lány szemébe, aztán inkább becsuktam a sajátomat, és miután az egyik karomat a dereka köré fontam, megcsókoltam.

Épp csak kísérletezős csók volt, lágy és nem túl hosszú, aztán Junko nyakába temettem az arcom, és próbáltam felfogni, hogy épp mit csinálok. A lány azonban ezt valamiért bátorításnak vehette, mert kicsit hangosabban, reszelősen felsóhajtott, és a keze a pólóm alá vándorolt.


End file.
